An endoscope is a well-known optical system for evaluation of internal organs that was disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,449,037 to C. J. Koester. Currently used fiberoptic endoscopes are comprised of many lenses mounted in a flexible tube to relay an image from inside a body cavity for viewing by a physicians for diagnosis or manipulation inside those cavitary spaces. Endoscopic ultrasound (EUS) is a device that combines endoscope and ultrasound to image the gastrointetinal wall and surrounding structures. The first prototype for human use was developed in 1980, and several generations of echoendoscopes have been developed since then. In the 1990 the capability of obtaining tissue samples by this method resulted in further applications of this test to sample internal structures and organs. The ultrsound tranducer is positioned at the tip of endoscope and the key components of the transducer are the piezoelectric crystals that vibrate to produce ultrasonic waves. The ultrasounic waves then travel through gastrointestinal lumen to its wall and beyond the visceral wall into the surrounding organs and the reflection of these ultrasound waves will be detected by the same crystals at the transducer and reconstruction of these reflections will result in creating a real time image of the gastrointestinal wall and its sourounding structures. The ultrasonic wave reflects from the surface of structures different density and can pass very well through fluid containg and solid structures. However, air create a barrier to ultrasonic was passage and hampers obtaing ultrasonic images. Thus many attempts have been done to minimize the amount of interfering air between the transducer and the examining structure. These efforts could be seen in early patents Yokoi in 1988 (Ultrasonic endoscope, U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,624), Wollschlager in 1992 (Ultrasound endoscope device, U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,819), Sakamoto in 1994(Ultrasound transmission medium feed device for endoscopically inserting ultrasound probe, U.S. Pat. No. 6,004,273) and recently in the patent application by Nierich in 2007 (Transmission device for ultrasonic imaging system, publication No 2007/0038109). In all of these, there is balloon a the end of the endoscope encloses the transducer and will be filled With water permit acoustic coupling between the transducer and the luminal wall or other gastrointestinal structures. This is particularly helpful in the part of gastrointestinal tract where the diameter of the lumen is small and the inflatted balloon makes a good circumferential contact with the intestinal wall and thus creates a good acoustic coupling. In most parts of the gastrointnal tract, however, the large diameter of the lumen and or the angle of the transducer in relation to the intestinal wall result in an inadequate contact between the transducer balloon and the intestinal wall and thus, the operator usually use water infusion to fill the portion of the gastrointestinal tract with water and create acoustic coupling between the transducer and the examinimed structures. Unfortunately, the gastrointestinal tract is not a closed region and the infused water soon moves to other portion of the gastrointestinal tract and this can often result in poor image quality despite repeated infusion of water around the transducer. In addition, infusion of significant amount of water during the examination could result in untoward problems such as aspiration of the water into the patient's airway or overdistention of the gastrointestinal tract. To overcome this problem I devised a device that creates a closed space around the ultrasound transducer using two balloons. Using two balloons in the gastrointestinal system has been suggested for the first time by Wilcox in 1987(Double balloon nasobiliary occlusion catheter for treating gallstons and method of using the same U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,668) who useds a double balloon catheter to make a closed space inside the bile duct to direct the chemicals used for lysing of gall bladder stone into the gall bladder and limit the exposure of the rest of the biliary system with this toxic agent. Later a two balloon approach was used on various endoscopic devices for assisting the movement of the endoscope deep down into the small intestine. The initial devices was proposed by Fujikura in 2005(Insertion assisting tool for endoscope, publication No 2005/0124856), Takakano in 2005 (Endoscope apparatus, publication No 2005/0165273), Machida in 2005 (Endoscope apparatus, publication No 2005/0215855), and Yoshida in 2007 Double-balloon endoscope system, publication No 2007/0049797). In all these patents an over tube with a balloon is used to secure the position of the endoscope inside the gastrointestinal tract and the second balloon on the inserting tip of the endoscope is used to anchor and move the endoscope forward using alternating inflating and deflating of these two balloons. In the current invention, on the other hand the structure of the balloons and their functions are different.